


The Viper's Kiss

by RavenZaphara



Series: Writing Prompts/Excercises [3]
Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I wanted to write something heartwrenching, IF YOU WANT PAIN HERE IT IS, Sadness, This will make a bit more sense if you read late into my fic Soul-Searcher, and this was what came to mind, but i hope it's enjoyable as it was?, but it's not necessarily required?, can be enjoyed out of fandom context, i will link pics of the characters, i'm sorry there are no canon characters, inspired by my favorite songs, only tangentially related to Undertale, related to Someone I Can Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/RavenZaphara
Summary: The mages were seven strong, but it didn't matter. To me, it was only us two.The Barrier was our final project, our final conflict, but I wished every day that I could have faced my feelings for you.I'm sorry, Gale.((Only tangentially related to Undertale. Takes place after the Barrier was errected, from the perspective of the Green-Souled Mage, Trentain.Tragic lovestory one-shot. Can be enjoyed out of fandom context.))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul-Searcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210733) by [RavenZaphara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenZaphara/pseuds/RavenZaphara). 



> I stayed up way too late and found some tragic songs. So I did what any sleep deprived writer would do and wrote some soul-splitting angst. The songs are embedded here for your enjoyment/pain. They are not necessary to enjoy the story, but if you want to bawl your eyes out, take a chance and listen to the songs as they tell a story (that I then adapted to this one shot).
> 
> I also provided links to the portraits of the characters, so you can see who we're talking about here, since they're OCs. Please do not steal my artwork. Thank you.

[Trentain ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/fed5ee2b5ab3fc54a8dc144a9136982c/tumblr_ogxnkzorWS1vsxcqwo4_1280.jpg)~ [Gale ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/95f94d48282e5575d103a98d895537f1/tumblr_ogxnkzorWS1vsxcqwo1_1280.jpg)

 

The grudge had lasted centuries, hadn’t it? We had last met in the snow overlooking the Barrier we’d made. You… were still as beautiful as I remembered.

I had always told myself I’d never fall in love, so when I fell so hard for you, I panicked. I panicked and I hurt you. And I’m sorry for that. I’m… so goddamn sorry for that.

How could you have done this to me? I walked away from you, but it hurt so fucking much to feel the weight of your pain, your anger at me. Why couldn’t our bond break? What did I anger to be able to feel this much so soon?

Why did we bond at all?

It was four years after the Barrier was erected that you came back to me, in the middle of a spring night. You wore a cloak. I was restless, feeling that stir in my soul that told me you felt the same way. You didn’t knock, didn’t make a sound. Suddenly you were in my arms again.

But you didn’t forgive me. And I understand that.

I still loved you. I never forgot the feeling of your hair in my hands, the taste of your skin and the feeling of it against me. The frigidity of your magic when you got wild-- I remembered it all. Every sensation of you was the same. I could feel you again. It was more than I could have hoped for but I wanted more.

I wanted to be honest with you, but you didn’t. Why were you there? Why did you come back just that one night, to fuck me and make me feel all those things over again? Why would you do that to me if not to feel my pain and know satisfaction from causing it.

I wanted to beg but I didn’t. It wouldn’t have helped. It wouldn’t have changed how you felt.

The morning came and I wasn’t even asleep, knowing you’d disappear the moment I let you. I tried to stay awake and hold you until you realized I was sorry. You were so peaceful, so beautiful.

You still left, and I hated you for it for a while. I… guess I finally understood the pettiness of my actions back then. The seduction game that I’d played. You threw it right back on me and… I can’t say I regret it, but now I have empathy.

It was too late to ask for you back, though.

Centuries passed and I knew you were alive. I remained far away from the Viper, knowing her vendetta. I took lovers, but none of them could do to me what you did. None of them were you. I… I couldn’t take it.

After years and years of this cursed eternal youth, I was ready to seek the Viper-- but you came back to me.

 You showed up, still the woman I’d met at the mountain, but without the coldness in your eyes. You…

 

 

Something was wrong. I should have known it. I should have known it!

You stayed with me, as the poison slowly killed you over the course of fifty years. We had children who were healthy. I felt blessed. Hopeful. Maybe you’d get better. Maybe I could stay like this with you forever.

But we both knew better.

I’m so sorry, Gale.

You knew it was time and you couldn’t stand it, could you? You tried to leave me behind, tried to spare me the ugly truth of your last moments. You tried to hide how cold your body was under all the ice and snow you could muster.

For someone so damn brave, you never considered facing this head-on?

You were already mostly gone when I found you. I cradled you, I cried. I begged. I begged incoherently- and when I realized how far gone you were, when I felt the bond begin to shatter… I broke.

“You can’t do this to me.” I said, but I knew you could and would. You’d been hiding from me all along, hadn’t you? Even here with me, this acid in your soul that was killing you, you were hiding from it. “We’re sharing a soul, Gale, you can’t…” Even as I was saying it, I knew I was wasting my breath.

“I love you. I always fucking loved you. I never stopped. I’ll say it every damn day if you just say something right now. Please, Gale, please…” My face buried in your hair, your skin was too cold, and it wasn’t from the snow that was soaking my clothes as i huddled over your unresponsive body.

You were smiling, weren’t you?

I felt it then, right before you disappeared. I felt you in my soul before it decided to never be whole again. I clutched onto that feeling-- I’m still holding it.

“Thank you.” You’d said, and you were gone.

 

 

The years continued to pass, but they were empty. Everything was empty.

But when it would snow… I could feel your breath on my skin. When the ice would take the water, I would venture out again to the place we’d last spoken. And I’d lay down and think of you.

I would also usually scream. What else could I do to reach you, the storm that would never fully claim me? If there were a way to reach you through the veil of death, I would take my feelings and push them through. I would grapple the winds and drown in the frozen tears for the chance to hear you sigh at my touch.

But I still think of you, so many years later, laying out here in the ice and snow.

I welcomed the [Viper](https://68.media.tumblr.com/48fb840e2ef893ea7352d2cc8a56a952/tumblr_ogxnpyD8ME1vsxcqwo8_1280.jpg). I welcomed the embrace of the cold, the blanket of white that painted me. The storm that could finally take me, the river of death sweeping me away to join you past the final gate.

Again, I heard it as I died. I smiled at the Viper, whose eyes were so tired, so old, so lifeless. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the angst? Check out some of my other fics, please! 
> 
> *Note to anyone waiting on Soul-Searcher or Always in Threes updates: I haven't forgotten you, and thank you so much for being patient with me. My computer crashed for weeks and then inexplicably booted up again. I now have the availability to write (when i'm not working)-- but I have been trying to get everyone in the fandom together for this Holiday Collection Challenge. Very very soon, we shall return to our normal programming, I promise!


End file.
